Bird feeders frequently are mounted on the outside of windows to permit viewing of the feeding birds. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,060 entitled "Bird Feeder", I have described a form of bird feeder which can be secured to a window by suction cups on the reverse side of the feeder. In that form the suction cups are affixed directly to the rear side of the feeder body adapted to face the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,116 also shows a form of bird feeder supported on the outside of a window by suction cups. In that design the feeder body is removably attached by hanger means to a mounting bracket which itself is secured to the window by the suction cups. The design of the mounting bracket and suction cups in this reference patent is such, however, that the mounting bracket must be located on the outside of a single flat pane of glass undivided by mullions.
In both of the foregoing designs no provision is made for adapting the apparatus to windows comprised of individual panes divided by mullions. Mullions are necessarily thicker than the panes they separate and therefore they extend outwardly on the exterior side of the window beyond the outer surface of the panes. It is a principal purpose of the present invention to provide an improved mounting bracket for window-mounted bird feeders which permits the bracket to be secured to the window panes without interfering with the mullions and which permits the body of the feeder to be supported by its hanger means on hanger receiving means of the mounting bracket.